


Roy's Surprise

by 6of7



Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6of7/pseuds/6of7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and gets an unexpected surprise from Joanne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this. Any feedback is welcome.  
> I don't own the characters, I have just borrowed them for a while.
> 
> This work contains sex between two men. If you want to read that, please stop now.

"Oh, Joanne. I love you so much. More today than yesterday, and not as much as tomorrow.

"I love you, too, Roy, forever."

Roy and Joanne Desoto lay curled up together in their bed after a session of lovemaking.

Joanne knew that Roy loved her, and that he would do anything for her. She also knew that she pleased him in bed, but lately, she felt as if he was looking for something more. Something she couldn't give him.

Roy had been paramedic partners with Johnny Gage for more than three years, and more importantly, best friends. Johnny was a member of the family. Their children called him "Uncle Johnny". He has stayed in their guest room, which the kids called Uncle Johnny's room, many times, when he had been injured on the job, stayed after a party, or on Christmas Eve when the kids want Uncle Johnny to be there when they got up on Christmas morning.

Joanne had noticed Roy looking at Johnny when he was helping Roy with a project. Looking at him with different eyes. She knew that Roy would never be unfaithful to her, and as far as she knew, he had never been interested in men, but those looks had her thinking.

"Roy, I want to ask you something, and I hope that you will be honest and open with me. Know that nothing you say could ever change how much I love you."

Roy was pretty nervous, wondering what Joanne, his wife of almost 15 years, was going to ask. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"We have a pretty terrific sex life, but I want to know, if you could have any fantasy fulfilled, anything, what would it be?"

"Wow, um, I don't..."

"Remember, you can tell me anything, even if it doesn't involve me, after all, a fantasy is a fantasy." She had a few of her own, but she wasn't going to share those yet.

Joanne felt, rather than saw the flush going up Roy's neck. He blushed easily. She rested he hands on Roy's chest and put her chin on her hands to look at him. He still wasn't talking, so she prompted him. "Have you ever thought about being with a man?"

"A man? No...well maybe." He flushed again.

"It's okay Roy. I know we married young and neither one of us had other partners. Fantasies are healthy."

"Okay, as good as your mouth and hands are on me, I have wondered what it would feel like to have a man touch me, and maybe, you know..."

"Say it, Roy. Suck you?"

"Yeah, what would it feel like to have a man suck me."

"There, not so hard, huh?"

Easy for you to say." He smiles and pulled her closer to his returning erection.

She smiled and slid down and gave him his second blowjob of the night.

"Oh my God, Joanne. What did I do to deserve you in my life? I love you," he said as he drifted off into post coital sleep.

Joanne lay there with a smile on her face. She loved Roy so much. She wanted to be able to help his fantasy come true, then maybe they could work on hers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later , Johnny and Roy were returning to Station 51 from Rampart Hospital after a call for a heart attack. As Roy stepped out the squad, Chet popped his head out of the kitchen and said, "Roy, Joanne is on the phone for you."

"Okay thanks, Chet. I'll be right there." After hanging up his helmet he walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"Hi, Honey. Everything okay?"

"Everything's great. I just have something that I need to talk to you and Johnny about in the morning, so make sure he comes for breakfast after shift, okay?"

"Provided we have a quiet night. I'll check with him. He loves your breakfasts. If he can't come, I'll let you know,okay?"

"Sounds great. Roy, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Honey. I'll see you in the morning." Roy hung up, curious about what Joanne wanted to talk to him and Johnny about. The last time she asked to talk to them, she got them to build her a new deck.

Roy told johnny why Joanne called and he said he didn't have anything planned for the next two days, so he would do whatever she needed done. Anything for one of her breakfasts, he said with a smile.

The night was relatively quiet. The station got called out for a traffic accident with minor injuries, and the engine had a car fire.

The paramedics replacing Roy and Johnny were a little early, so they changed into their street clothes, jumped into their own vehicles and headed to the Desoto home.

Johnny pulled his Rover in behind Roy's sports car, neither paying attention to the fact that Joanne's car wasn't there.

"I love Joanne's breakfasts." Maybe it wasn't the food so much as the company. He had grown to love Joanne almost as much as he loved Roy.

"Me, too, especially when we have dessert first," Roy said before thinking. A flush crept up Roy's face. "Forget you heard that, Junior."

"Can't be unheard, pal," Johnny said with a smile.

"Joanne, we're here!" Roy said when they entered the house.

They could smell the food, but there was no answer from Joanne.

"Maybe she had errands to run after the kids got on the bus," Johnny said.

"Maybe, but lets eat, I'm starving."

Johnny and Roy entered the wonderful smelling kitchen. On the table were two envelopes. One with each man's name on it.  
The men looked at each other with questioning eyes and reached for the envelope with his name on it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Dear Roy,   
I love you so much, and I want you to be happy and have what you fantasize about. I   
have watched you when Johnny was around, when you thought no one was watching. I could  
see how attracted to him you are. When he is working without his shirt, your pupils dilate like   
they do when you are turned on. I believe Johnny feels the same way about you, because I have  
seen the same reaction in him.  
I don't believe that either of you would ever act on your fantasies without a little push. Well  
here is your push.  
I have taken the kids to visit my mom. We won't be back until after dinner tomorrow. I hope   
that you and Johnny can talk, and well...so much more.  
I hope you have a good time. I love you both!  
Joanne”

Roy was stunned. His head was reeling. She knew he was attracted to Johnny, and not only was she okay with it, she wanted him to act on it, giving them time alone in the house.

Johnny was busy being stunned himself while reading his own letter from Joanne, the only woman, other that Dixie McCall, who he believed loved him and wanted good for him.

“Dear Johnny,  
I don't really know how to say this, so I guess I will just throw it out there. I believe that  
you are attracted to Roy and have been for a long time. I have seen the way you look at him  
longingly when you think no one can see you. I have also seen the way he looks at you.  
I think it is about time that you two talk about your feelings, and maybe more. I know he  
would never do this without my pushing him.  
The kids and I are visiting my mom until after dinner tomorrow. Take this time to explore.  
I love you both.  
Joanne”

Johnny looked up at about the same time Roy did. Roy's face was a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. Johnny didn't know what to say. He had been in love with Roy Desoto since the moment he met him. He had never been attracted to any other man before. He knew that Roy and Joanne loved each other deeply. Even if he had known what to do, he would never had made a move on Roy because of his commitment to Joanne.

He wasn't sure what to do now. Was Roy attracted to him? Should they investigate this and possibly ruin a friendship? Or should he just get out of there right now and forget this happened?

He looked into Roy's eyes. Those blue eyes held so much feeling. Roy was attracted to him, but was as wary as Johnny was.

“What do we do?” Johnny asked.

“Are you attracted to me, Johnny?” Roy asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, I am. I swear I have never been attracted to another man, but you grabbed me from the first time I shook your hand. Is this real? Does Joanne really want us to do this, or is this some kind of test for us?”

“You should know by now that Joanne doesn't say things she doesn't mean. I shouldn't tell you this, but the other night after we, uh, you know, she asked me what my ultimate fantasy was. I didn't want to tell her, but she finally dragged it out of me. She asked if I had ever dreamed about being with a man. I originally said no, which was true, until about three years ago when I met you. Seeing you made me feel things I had never felt before. I have always been true to Joanne, but lately I have wondered how it would feel to have a man doing the things that she does to me. I hope I am not weirding you out or anything, but I guess if there is a time to be honest, it is right now. If you want to leave right now, we can forget about anything that happened today and go back to just being partners and friends, no hard feelings.”

“Roy, after what we each said today, I don't think we can go back to being just friends.”

Roy took that to mean that Johnny didn't want to be his friend anymore. “Okay, Johnny, on our next shift I will ask Cap for a transfer. I don't want to make work awkward for you.”

“That's not what I mean, Roy. What we have is mutual, whatever it is. We are both feeling something, and now we both know it. We can't go back. The only way now is to go forward. We either decide to have a new kind of friendship, where we are both aware of our feelings for each other, or we take Joanne's advice and move forward with how we feel.”

Roy's shoulders visibly relaxed. He didn't want to lose Johnny as a partner, and he certainly didn't want to lose him as a friend.

“I don't know if I could be just friends now, anyway Johnny.”

“I feel the same way, but I don't even know where to begin. Neither one of us has done this before...”

“How about we just start with the wonderful breakfast that Joanne left us, and then go from there?”

As if on cue, Johnny's stomach grumbled in reply, making both men smile and relieving most of the tension in the room.

“Sounds like a great idea to me,” Johnny smiled.

Roy got up and retrieved the plates of French toast and bacon that were in the warm oven, while Johnny poured them each a cup of coffee.

The men ate in silence, occasionally looking at the other man.

'God, I could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes,' Roy thought.

“I never realize how long Roy's neck is before,' thought Johnny.

When each man had finished his meal and pushed away his plate, Roy tentatively put his hand over Johnny's on the table, just barely touching him, unsure how it would be received. “How about this Johnny, what if we decide to explore what is happening between us. We just take small steps, and if either of us, for any reason, is uncomfortable, we just say stop or slow down. No hard feelings. We can then talk about it. We either take a new direction, or agree to stop altogether. Does that work for you?”

In answer, Johnny squeezed Roy's hand. “I think that sounds exactly right. We have to promise to tell each other what feel right and what feels wrong, with now hard feelings.”

“Well I can't promise no hard feeling,” Roy said with a smile. “I am beginning to feel a little bit hard right now, “ Roy said, adjusting his pants.

When Johnny realized what Roy meant, he, too, smiled and said, “Same here buddy.”

“How about we clean up the dishes? That is the least we can do for my wonderful wife, who planned all this.”

“You got it,' Johnny replied as he stood up and gathered the plates. “How about I wash and you dry?”

Roy nodded as he stood and followed Johnny to the sink. He watched as Johnny's lean but muscular body moved to get the water running, and he bent over to get the dish soap from under the sink. God, it felt good to watch him openly and not have to hide it.

Johnny saw the look of appreciation on Roy's face when he stood up after replacing the soap bottle under the sink. “Like what you see, partner?”

“Absolutely!”

Johnny grinned and started washing the dishes.

Roy grabbed the coffee cups from the table and dropped them into the soapy water. When he did, the water splashed onto Johnny's t-shirt, making it almost transparent. Roy noticed and moaned appreciatively.

When Johnny heard Roy's moan, he decided to start things off. He pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Don't want this to get any wetter,” he said with his typical crooked grin.

Roy had seen Johnny shirtless many times, but this was different. He was up close, and didn't have to hide his desire.

“Again, like what you see, pal?”

All Roy could do was grin and nod his head.

After the dishes were done, Johnny said, “How come I am the only one without a shirt?”

Roy immediately remedied that problem. He pulled his shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny watched every movement with greed. Roy was heavier than he was, but was just as muscular. The main difference was that Johnny had no hair on his chest, just a line that went from his navel and arrowed down into his pants, while Roy's chest was covered with reddish-brown hair between and around his nipples, got a little sparser as it went toward his belly, and a dark arrow disappeared into his pants.

“I have always wondered why you have no hair on your chest. Are you hairless everywhere?” Roy asked before he could censor himself.

Johnny smiled, “Until I joined the department, I thought every guy was like this. Must be my Indian blood, and no, not hairless everywhere,” he said wriggling his eyebrows. “Are all white men as furry as you?”

“No. My father had less chest hair than I do, but Joanne's father was hairy all over, including his back and shoulders.”

“Glad you aren't that hairy. Can I touch your chest, Roy,” Johnny asked in almost a whisper.

“Johnny, you can touch me anywhere. I will let you know if I want you to stop.

With that Johnny reached out and gently ran his hands over Roy's chest, enjoying the feeling of his hair roughened chest, although it was softer than he was expecting. They had each touched men's chests while working, but that was clinical, this was much different.

As Johnny was touching Roy's chest, his hand skimmed over one of the older man's nipples. Roy hissed in reply.

Johnny pulled his hand back, thinking he had done something wrong.

Roy grabbed Johnny's hand and put it back on his nipple. “Don't stop, that feels wonderful. Joanne forgets that my nipples are sensitive and the feeling goes right to my cock.”

Johnny couldn't help but look at the bulge in Roy's pants and realized it was true. He continued to rub Roy's nipple, leaving it only to move to the other one. He then moved forward to place a kiss on Roy's left nipple. He laved it with the flat of his tongue, then he gently sucked on it. The other man's hand came up to the back of Johnny's head to silently tell him that he liked what his partner was doing and not to stop.

Johnny took one nub between his teeth and lightly bit it, only to soothe it again with his tongue. He moved his head over to do the same with the right nipple.

Roy's hand went from holding Johnny's head in place to running his hands through Johnny's silky hair. “So soft,” he whispered.

“HMM,” Johnny said around the nipple in his mouth.

“Your hair is so soft. Do you know how long I have wanted to run my fingers through your hair?”

“how long?” Johnny asked as he started kissing his way up Roy's chest to his neck, enjoying the way the man tipped his head back to allow Johnny access to his tender neck.

“Forever.”

Johnny stopped what he was doing and looked Roy in his deep blue eyes, noticing that they got even bluer when Roy was aroused, liking that he was doing this to his partner.

Johnny then leaned in to Roy and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. He pulled away a bit looking for a reaction.

Roy's answer was to cover Johnny's mouth with a kiss of his own, licking the seam of Johnny's lips, silently asking for admittance.

Johnny's mouth opened and his tongue met Roy's, where they tangled, first in Johnny's mouth, then in Roy's. The men stepped even closer to each other, each with one of the other man's legs between his own.

When they had to separate their mouths to breathe, Johnny said, “I guess we're doing okay so far, I haven't heard the word stop yet.”

“Stop isn't even in my vocabulary right now. Your lips and hands feel so good on me. Much softer than I thought a man could be,”

“I'll take that as a compliment and not as a strike against my manhood,” Johnny said with a smile.

“I kind of have a feeling that we need to move this to another room,” Johnny said. “should we go to the guest room?”

“Only a twin bed in there,' Roy said as he leaned his forehead on Johnny's. I think we need to go to my room. Are you okay with that?”

“I am if you are. I don't want things to get too weird.”

“you mean weirder than my wife leaving us alone so we can do this?” He took Johnny's hand and led him to the stairs. They kissed again and walked together to the master bedroom.

Johnny lagged behind Roy as they entered the room, still a bit unsure if this was okay.

As Roy entered he saw another note in Joanne's handwriting leaning against the lamp on the nightstand.

Unsure about what it would say, he slowly opened the envelope.

“Darling men,  
If you have made it this far you must be feeling what I thought you were.  
I figured you would need some supplies, so I went shopping for you. Look in the drawer.  
Love Joanne”

Roy handed the note to Johnny as he opened the drawer and pulled out two tubes of lubricant. He blushed as he held them out for Johnny to see. He blushed as well, and smiled. 

“Was Joanne a Boy Scout, you know, always prepared?” Johnny laughed.

Roy was suddenly serious again.”I don't know if I can do that Johnny.”

“We don't have to. So far, I think we are in agreement that what we are doing feels good. Let's just work with that. If we get farther and it stops feeling good, or gets uncomfortable, we just stop. That was our agreement, remember?”

“You're right. Now where were we?”

“I think I was kissing you right here,” Johnny leaned in and nipped Roy's neck just below his ear. When he did, Roy's hips sapped forward. “I think you like that spot, huh?”

“Oh my God. I have never had that happen. That feels so good!”

Johnny kissed Roy's neck and licked his was to his Adam's apple, sucking it gently, then lightly licking it before he continued to the other side of his lover's neck. He got the same reaction when he hit the corresponding spot on the other side of Roy's neck. Johnny chuckled at Roy's reaction.

“Now, it's your turn, “ Roy said in a husky voice as he took his turn on Johnny's neck. He found his partner's special spot near his collarbone. He bit it lightly, then when he saw Johnny's reaction he sucked on it enough to leave a mark as a reminder of where it was, and that it now belonged to Roy.

“I need to feel more of you, Roy,” Johnny said as he reached for Roy's pants, looking into his eyes for permission.

“Yes,” Roy answered aloud, as he reached for his new lover's pants as well.

The men fumbled trying to remove each others pants as well as taking off their own shoes at the same time. They remembered to take care when removing their pants and boxers, since both men had such hard erections.

When they were both naked, Johnny took one of Roy's hands in his and looked at Roy's body. “Beautiful, Roy, your body is beautiful.”

At his lover's perusal and words, Roy's cock jumped. He didn't remember ever being this hard without even having his cock touched.

“Right back atcha, Johnny. Your beautiful smooth chest, right down to just the right amount of hair around your...”

“Say it, Roy, I need to hear you say it.”

“Your cock is beautiful, with just the right amount of hair. Can I touch you?”

“Do whatever you want, Roy.”

Roy started by pushing Johnny over to the bed and having him lay down. He then lay down beside him and ran his hands lightly over Johnny's bare chest. He then leaned over and kissed his lips. He moved up and kissed each of his eyelids, then his nose and each cheek. 

Johnny moaned with pleasure.

Roy continued down to Johnny's neck and sucked at his pulse point. His lover moaned in appreciation. While he was kissing Johnny's neck his hands roamed over Johnny's chest. As his hand skimmed over first one nipple, then the other, Johnny jumped and hissed. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, that feels good. Do it again.”

Instead of just touching his partner's nipples, Roy leaned down and took one in his mouth. He suckled it, then lightly bit it before he soothed it again with his tongue. 

Johnny arched into Roy's mouth. “That feels so good!”

Roy just smiled and proceeded to do the same to the other nipple, then he took his time and outlined each muscle that showed on Johnny's torso. “I have always loved the way your muscles look so defined,” he said as his tongue continued its path.

Johnny couldn't respond. He tried to put his hands on Roy's head, but Roy took Johnny's hands and put them over Johnny's head onto the pillow. Johnny understood to leave them there while Roy continued his journey.

Roy kissed his hipbones and skipped over his groin. He kissed and licked his way down Johnny's left leg before continuing back up his right leg. He stopped when he reached Johnny's right hip again.

“Please, Roy!”

“Please what? You have to tell me what you want me to do.”

“Please touch me!”

“Where?”

“Please touch my cock! I need to feel you touch my cock!”

Roy smiled as he answered, “Anything you want. I just needed you to be sure what you really want.”

“Stop talking and touch me!”

At that, Roy reached out, and for the first time in his life, touched another man's cock. It was similar to his and yet so different. He reveled in the feel of it. It was like satin over steel. There was precum glistening at the head. Before he thought about what he was doing, he leaned over and licked it off. The warm salty taste was all Johnny. Johnny's hips flew up as Roy's tongue touched him. Roy liked what he was doing to his partner, so he then licked all the way down to his balls, then back up before putting the whole head in his mouth.

Johnny moaned and started thrusting his hips.

Roy put one hand on Johnny's abdomen to hold him down. “Easy there, Junior. I'm not done with you yet.”

Roy proceeded to put his mouth all the way down on Johnny's cock, licking the underside as he did. He never thought he would be deep throating a man, but this wasn't just any man, this was Johnny, his partner, his friend, the man he loved.

As Roy sucked on Johnny's cock, he reached down and fondled his balls. While He played with the man's balls, his finger touched Johnny's perineum. Not really intending to, he began to rub his finger back and forth over the wrinkled skin between Johnny's balls and his hole. Eventually his finger rested on Johnny's opening. As Johnny moved his hips, Roy's finger slipped into Johnny's hole a bit, so Roy wiggled it around, not sure how far to go, but enjoying what he was feeling, and Johnny seemed to be enjoying it as well.

He continued to move Johnny's cock in and out of his mouth, and before he was ready, Johnny gabbed his head a tried to pull him away. “I'm going to cum, Roy!”

Instead of pulling away, Roy sucked Johnny deeper into his mouth and swallowed everything that Johnny gave him. He continued to milk him until he softened. He released Johnny from his mouth.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's heart was pounding so hard and he was seeing stars. He just had the most intense orgasm of his life, and he got it from his best friend. A man that had been part of his fantasies since they met.

“Johnny, you okay?” Roy asked when Johnny didn't say anything.

“Okay isn't the word for it. What words do you use when your best friend has just given you your best orgasm ever?”

Roy's shoulders relaxed. He was afraid Johnny was disappointed, or regretting what happened.

Johnny took one of Roy's hands and pulled him up to his face. He then kissed Roy senseless, tasting himself on Roy's tongue. This was the best gift anyone had ever given to him.

“Now it's your turn, as soon as I can move again.”

“Not now, Johnny. This was for you this time.”

“But your still hard,” Johnny said as he could feel Roy's hard length touching his hip.

“I'm okay for now,” Roy said as he pulled Johnny to him with his head on Roy's chest.

Johnny was going to protest, but the words died on his lips as he fell asleep in Roy's arms.

Roy chuckled and kissed the top of the other man's head. “Sleep my friend. We have time.”

Roy must have fallen asleep as well. He woke to find Johnny nuzzling his neck and licking his way from one side to the other.

“I believe it is your turn, pal.”

“Johnny, you don't have to...”

Johnny cut off Roy's words with a finger on his lips. “I know I don't have to. I want to, believe me. I have thought about this every time I saw you without a shirt when we were working in your yard, or when you got out of the shower at the station with just a towel wrapped around your hips.”

At these words, Roy's cock bean to sit up and take notice. Johnny really thought of him that way before? He thought Johnny was just amusing him earlier. It was good to know that the attraction wasn't only on his part.

Johnny continued kissing Roy's neck, moving up his jaw until he got to Roy's mouth. He looked deep into Roy's blue eyes before he lowered his mouth to his partner's, sucking in his bottom lip. Then he slid his tongue inside to tangle with Roy's. Both men moaned as the kiss deepened. Roy enjoyed the hell out of kissing Joanne, but there was something about kissing Johnny, something primal that couldn't compare.

Johnny then licked his way down to Roy's chest, relishing the feel of the hair there, so different from his own. Roy's nipples stood out more than his own did, just begging for attention. Johnny obliged. He sucked on Roy's left nipple, enjoying the way Roy moaned in response. He laved it lovingly before moving to the other one.

While he was giving Roy's nipples attention, Johnny slid a hand down Roy's belly and found his hard cock. Roy jumped as Johnny's hand grasped his erection.

“Okay, pal?” Johnny asked.

“God, yes, it feels so good!”

Johnny's mouth continued down and he tongued Roy's navel, enjoying the way Roy's breathing hitched when he did.

Not sure if he was going to be able to suck Roy, he moved lower and buried his nose in Roy's pubic hair, liking that it was coarser than his own. He then ran his finger over the tip of Roy's leaking cock. He tentatively tasted the fluid and decided that it wasn't bad and then he licked the head of Roy's cock, smiling as Roy's hips twitched in response.

“Oh, God, Junior!”

Johnny licked Roy's cock like a lollipop, then rolled his balls in his fingers.

Roy's hands came down to Johnny's head. He wanted to pull him close, but was afraid of scaring him off, so he ran his fingers through Johnny's soft hair instead. He couldn't believe his fantasy was coming true!

Johnny hesitantly put Roy's harness into his mouth. Knowing he was giving this man so much pleasure allowed Johnny to push his head down farther and the sliding Roy's length in and out of his mouth.

After a few minutes, Roy's hands tightened on Johnny's head, signaling his impending orgasm. “Johnny oh my God!”

Johnny hadn't thought he would want anyone to cum in his mouth, but this was Roy, and he wanted to please him. Instead of pulling away, he sucked Roy in farther and swallowed Roy's cum, happy to have pleased his partner, and not disliking the taste of him.

When Roy's hands relaxed on his head, Johnny kissed his way up Roy's body until he was snuggling his neck again.

“I can't believe this is really happening. I just got a blow job from the man I love more than any other man in the world.”

When Johnny gave Roy a surprised look, Roy said, “Oh, God. I said that out loud, didn't I?”

“Yeah, you did. Do you mean it?'

“I do. You know I love Joanne, and would never do anything to hurt her, but I think she realizes that I also love you, that's why she did this for us.”

Johnny didn't say anything, because he was still trying to process everything. So much has happened in the last few hours. He knew he loved Roy, but was he in love with him?

Roy could see the emotions washing over his partner's face. “It's okay, Junior. Don't think too much, just enjoy what is happening right now,” he said as he spooned Johnny. “Have I gone too far physically?”

“No, Roy. Everything we have done I wanted to do. I enjoyed the hell out of it. I guess I am just thinking too far ahead.”

“Joanne has given us this gift of two days together, lets just enjoy what we have while we can.”

Johnny relaxed in Roy's arms. “You're right. This feels good. Don't let go.”

“I have no intention of letting you go,” Roy said, meaning more than just for the time being.

Both men feel asleep again. The shadows on the room were long when Johnny woke up, indicating that it was late afternoon. His stomach was rumbling.

“Roy,” Johnny whispered to the man snuggled up behind him.

Roy's eyes flickered open. “Hmm?”

“I'm hungry. We worked off breakfast,” he said with a smile.

Roy chuckled, “I guess we did. How about if I order a pizza, then we won't have to cook?”

“That sounds good. How long does it take to be delivered around here?”

“Usually about 45 minutes, why?”

“Well,” Johnny blushed deeply. “I was thinking that maybe after you order we might take a shower together, you know, to help pass the time,” he said as he rolled to his back and shyly looked at his lover.

A big grin broke out on the older man's face. “I can't think of a better way to pass the time!” He jumped out of bed to find the menu from the pizza place. “You want to warm up the water while I call?”

“Will do,” Johnny answered as he self-consciously walked naked into the master bath. He turned on the water in the shower, adjusting it to the right temperature. He grabbed some towels and put them within easy reach.

He was nervous about this, even though it was his idea, until he saw Roy come into the bathroom, his cock already half hard.

Roy moved right up to him, took Johnny into his arms and kissed him deeply. Johnny's own cock responded immediately.

After a few moments of heavenly kissing, Johnny said, “Lets not waste the hot water.” He took Roy's hand and they stepped under the spray. They resumed their kissing. Roy's hand rubbed up and down Johnny's back, lower and lower until he reached Johnny's tight ass. 

“Do you know how many times I have wanted to touch your ass? When we are working on a project, or when you are making the beds in the dorm, and you bend over, I almost groan. I have wanted to run my hands over your tight ass.” 

“Really?” Johnny asked, not really believing what his partner was saying.

“Do you not know how beautiful you are? Your handsome face, your tanned skin, your tight ass? I have seen women and men watching you with appreciation.”

Johnny blushed again. He had spent so many years straddling the fence between two cultures, too white for the reservation, and too Indian for the white community. It was hard to believe what Roy was saying.

Roy could see the disbelief in Johnny's chocolate eyes. “It's true, and I am going to do my best to make you believe it.”

Roy began the process by taking the soap and washing the younger man all over, starting with his chest and working his way down, avoiding his groin, before doing his legs. He then turned him around and started at his neck and worked his way down.

When he got to Johnny's tight ass and bean soaping him up, he lightly ran his soapy hands down Johnny's crack.

“Roy?”

Roy stopped, thinking he had gone too far. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. I just wanted to say that, earlier, when you were sucking me and you had your finger on my anus, I think I liked it.”

“Do you want me to do it again?” Roy asked, hopefully.

“Yes,” Johnny whispered.

Roy put more soap on his hands and rubbed them all over Johnny's ass before going back to his crack and sliding his hands between the globes. He kissed the back of Johnny's neck while his fingers sought his opening. When he found it, Johnny groaned in pleasure.

“What do you want me to do, Johnny?” Roy asked softly in Johnny's ear.

“Put your finger in me, Roy. I want to feel you.”

Roy gently did as Johnny asked. He slowly slid it in a moved it until he found the other man's prostate. Johnny gasped.

“Easy, there. You okay?”

“Do it again!”

Roy smiled, “My pleasure, baby,” he said without thinking.

Roy moved his finger until he hit the sweet spot again. He loved giving Johnny pleasure. He added a second finger, carefully stretching his lover a little at a time.

“Roy, I need to cum!”

While he had his fingers in Johnny's ass, he reached around and began to stroke his cock. He matched the rhythm of his hands. He felt Johnny stiffen up before he came in Roy's hand, while his ass clenched Roy's fingers. The sensation was so intense that Roy came without even being touched.

Roy sagged onto Johnny's back.

“Oh, God, that felt so good, Roy!” Johnny turned and kissed Roy.

“Johnny, I love making you cum.”

As he said this, the water started to get cold.

“I guess that is out cue to get out. We need to dry off before the pizza guy gets here,” Roy said, against Johnny's mouth.

They stepped out of the shower. Roy started to dry himself off, but Johnny took the towel and said, “Allow me.”

Johnny proceeded to dry Roy off thoroughly. He went to his knees to dry Roy's legs, he took Roy into his mouth and sucked him until he was hard again, and then continued until Roy groaned and came in Johnny's mouth for the second time that day.

Johnny smiled up at him and licked his lips.

“For someone who wasn't sure he wanted to do this, you are certainly getting into it.”

“I didn't know what I was missing!” Johnny said as he stood up and kissed Roy.

The two men went into the bedroom where Roy tossed Johnny a pair of sweatpants to put on as he stepped into a pair as well.

The doorbell rang as Roy got his pants over his hips. “Good timing, “ he said, with a grin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Roy smiled at Johnny as he inhaled his fourth slice of pizza. “Nice to see your appetite hasn't been affected.”

“Actually, I think I am even hungrier. I haven't had this much off-shift activity in a long time,” Johnny smiled around his pizza.

“It's been a while for me, too, pal.”

As Johnny pushed his plate away, finally full, he asked, “So where do we go from here?”

“I was hoping back to bed.”

“That sounds wonderful, but that wasn't exactly what I meant,” Johnny said, getting serious.

“I'm not sure, but I have to believe that, if Joanne set this up for us, that she doesn't have a problem with us being together. You know I love Joanne...”

“I know you do, and I would never want to come between you.”

“But I also love you. Maybe I am a greedy bastard, but I want the best of both worlds. I want both of you. I know it is a lot to ask, but if she agrees, would you be open to sharing my time? I understand if you say no, but I really don't know how I would be able to choose between the two of you, and I certainly don't want to lose you as a partner and a friend.”

Johnny took Roy's hand. “I am willing to take as much of you as I can get, even if it is only as a partner and a friend. I went into this knowing that your family has to come first, but I will take what I can get.” He raised their joined hands and kissed Roy's knuckles.

“I do love you, Johnny,” Roy said. With tears in his eyes he leaned forward and kissed the younger man thoroughly. “How about if we go upstairs and forget about the rest until tomorrow?”

Johnny answered by standing up and taking Roy's hand and leading him up the stairs.

When they stepped into the bedroom Johnny embraced his lover, kissing his neck. Then he whispered in Roy's ear, “Roy, I need you to fuck me!”

Roy was surprised at the words Johnny used, and more so that Johnny was ready for the next step. He pulled back to look Johnny in those beautiful brown eyes. “Are you sure?'

“I am sure. I need to be as close to you as possible. I want you inside me.”

Roy's cock twitched to life, but he knew he had something to say. “I want that too. Just remember that if you get uncomfortable you only have to say slow down or stop, and I will. I don't want to do anything that you aren't sure of.”

Johnny smiled at Roy as he started to pull the man's sweatpants down. “Are you going to stand around talking, or are you going to fuck me?”

“Who am I to argue with a man who knows what he wants?” Roy said as he finished removing his pants and started on Johnny's.

Both men climbed onto the bed, Roy over Johnny, again taking his mouth. He sucked on Johnny's neck, marking him as his. He continued to kiss his way down Johnny's silky body, loving every inch. When he reached Johnny's hard cock, he licked every inch of it. “Do you want to come now or when I am inside you?”

“When you are inside me, hurry Roy!”

“No way, Junior. I am going to take my time and make it as good for both of us as I can.”

Johnny groaned in response. “You”re killing me here!”

Roy chuckled and continued his mission, licking Johnny's balls and then the skin between them and his opening. He told his lover to roll over and he started back up at Johnny's neck, kissing and licking his way down, spending time on his spine, then the dimples just above his ass. He then kissed and sucked on Johnny's ass, leaving marks there, too, and loving the feel of the tight, round globes.

“Do you want to be face up or face down when I take you?”

“Face up. I want to see you when we do this.”

Roy turned Johnny over again and reached for the lube that his wife provided for them. He squeezed some on his fingers. He looked Johnny in the eye as he touched his love hole with one finger. “You okay, pal?”

Don't stop, Roy. I want this, I want you!”

Roy continued to slide his finger in and out, beginning to stretch him out, bending his finger until he finds his lover's prostate.

Johnny groaned and began to move his ass. Roy slid in a second finger, scissoring them as he moved them in and out. When he thought Johnny was ready, he added a third, and leaned over and kissed him.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“Please, Roy, please!”

“Pull your knees back.” Johnny spread his knees and pulled them back. 

Roy put more lube on his hand and then rubbed it up and down his cock. He put the head of it against Johnny's hole, waiting for Johnny's body to accept it. The head slipped in and Roy waited for a moment. Johnny pushed up and Roy took that as permission to continue. “Johnny, look at me,” he said to Johnny's closed eyes.

Johnny opened his eyes and met Roy's blue ones, that were deep with desire.

Roy pushed his hips forward and slid the rest of the way into Johnny. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He paused again, waiting for a sign from his lover.

“Please fuck me hard, Roy!”

Roy began to stroke in and out of his partner. Johnny began to meet him stroke for stroke, until the only sounds in the room were the groans from the men and skin slapping skin.

Roy wanted Johnny to come with him, so he reached between them and stroked Johnny's cock, matching the rhythm of their hips.

Roy felt Johnny's balls tighten and knew that he was close, so he stroked his hand and hips harder. “Come for me, baby.”

Johnny groaned and his cock started spasming and spurting on Roy's hand, and his ass began to clamp around Roy's cock, causing him to cum also.

“Oh, God, Johnny!” Roy cam deep inside Johnny's ass, thrusting until he was totally spent. He then collapsed onto Johnny's chest and he felt Johnny's arms come around him.

“That was the best sex I have ever had. Maybe because it was the first time I have had sex with someone I love,” Johnny whispered in the older man's ear.

Roy said, “I love you, too.” He pulled out of Johnny carefully and rolled to his side, still catching his breath.

When He could breathe normally again, he kissed Johnny lightly and said, “I'll be right back, don't go anywhere.”

“I couldn't move if I wanted to,” he answered with a lazy smile.

Roy went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, then brought a warm cloth and cleaned up his lover's body. He threw the cloth into the bathroom and joined Johnny on the bed, wrapping him in his arms and thinking about the incredible gift he has received from both his wife and his partner. What a lucky bastard I am!

The men slept again and woke up after the darkness had settled. They took a warm shower together since neither of them had any energy to do more than get clean. They went down to the kitchen to find a quick snack of some cheese and crackers, feeding each other, occasionally licking the other man's fingers.

After they cleaned up from their snack, they went back up the stairs arm in arm, striped out of their sweatpants and fell into the bed. Although they both wanted more, they only kissed and cuddled close before they fell asleep.

Johnny awoke as the sun was again streaming in through the windows. He looked at his new lover's body and he couldn't control himself. He kissed the man's chest, running his fingers through the hair, then rubbing the nipples nestled in the hair.

Roy's eyes opened as Johnny reached out his tongue to lick one hard nub. He watched as Johnny took it between his teeth and gently pulled, then suckled it.

Roy groaned and Johnny looked up at him and smiled. “Mornin'.”

“Can't think of a better way to wake up!”

Johnny chuckled and said, “I can.” Then he kissed his way down Roy's body and took the man's growing erection into his mouth. He proceeded to suck Roy to orgasm, swallowing every drop Roy gave him.

“Isn't that a better way to wake up?”

When Roy caught his breath, he said, “Oh, yeah!”

The two men made love again, knowing that there time together was coming to an end, not knowing if it would ever happen again, they got every bit of pleasure from each other that they could.

After one more shower together, they got dressed and Johnny helped Roy to strip and remake the bed, then put in a load of laundry of the sheets and the towels they used.

Knowing that Joanne and the kids would be home soon, both men became unsure of what to do next. They sat on the couch, hips touching, not sure what to say.

“I guess we don't know where we go from here until after I talk with Joanne. I can only hope that this is the beginning for all of us.”

“I'm going to go ow. I will see you tomorrow morning for our shift,” Johnny said dejectedly.

Not knowing what else to do, Roy followed Johnny to the door, but he couldn't let him leave without reassurance. He pulled Johnny into is arms and said, “I love you Johnny. We will find a way to make this work.” He kissed him with all the love he had.

He then watched as Johnny got into his car and drive away.

Joanne and the kids got home about two hours later. The kids burst through the door, greeting Roy with hugs and kisses.

“Hi Dad. We missed you, but Grandma let me help make cookies!” Jennifer said as she jumped into his arms.

“That's great, Pumpkin. Sounds like you had fun.”

“We did, I like visiting Grandma, but we missed you.”

“I missed you, to. Go put your bag in your room,okay.”

Okay, Dad,” Jenifer said as she jumped out of Roy's arms and headed for the stairs.

“How about you, Chris? Did you have fun?”

“I did. A new family moved in next door to Grandma, and they have a boy the same age as me. I spent time at his house playing. I guess going to Grandma's won't be as boring, now.”

Roy smiled and chuckled a little. He thought going to Joanne's mother's was boring, too.

“Take care of your stuff, too, okay?”

“Sure thing, Dad.”

Joanne was next to greet Roy, unsure of how he was feeling. “Hi, Honey. Did you have a good couple of days?”

Roy kissed his wife and said, “I did. We did. I am just confused about where things go from here. What happens now?”

As Roy asked this, both kids came down the stairs and asked if they could watch TV>

“Sure, Daddy and I are going to go out on the deck and talk, okay?” Joanne said, not really expecting an answer once the TV was turned on.

She took Roy's hand and led him out the sliding door onto the deck, closing the door behind her.

“Roy, do you love me?”

“I love you and the kids more than anything.”

“Do you love Johnny?”

Roy answered a little slower this time. “Yes, I do love Johnny, but you and the kids are my first priority.”

“Roy, if I didn't believe that we were your first priority, I never would have done what I did. I knew you had feelings for Johnny and he had feelings for you. I also believed that if you didn't do something about them, then it was going to come between us. I figured if we got everything out there we could deal with them. I love you, Roy, I love Johnny, too, although not like I love you. I know there are things he can give you that I can't. I want to make you happy. Can you understand that?”

“I do understand, and it makes me love you even more. The thing is, we don't know what happens now. Was that just a one-time thing, to find out what could happen between us?”

“Do you want it to be a one-time thing?”

“No, I don't, but you and the kids come first, and Johnny knows that. If it was just one time, we will deal with it.”

“Roy, as long as our family is your priority, I have no problem with the two of you being together. I really don't, so long as you come home to me,to us. I like having Johnny around. The kids love their Uncle Johnny, and he helps us both around here. I don't want that to change. I guess I didn't think about the predicament I was putting you two in when I started this.”

“Well, we didn't think much about it for most of the time,either,” Roy said with a blush.

“want to tell me about it?”

“Do you want to hear it?”

“Oh, I do. How about we get the kids in bed, then you can tell me?”

“Deal.”

After about half an hour they got the kids tucked in, the house settled for the night, and got into bed themselves.

Roy wasn't sure he could share this, but Joanne asked again. He went through from the time they got her notes

until Johnny left earlier that evening, although he didn't give specifics. Joanne could tell that he enjoyed it because he got a hard on while he was talking.

“Roy, I want you to keep seeing Johnny if you both want to. You make each other happy. Just come home to us, and no secrets.>”

Roy kissed his wife, loving her even more.

“Make love to me, Roy.”

“Yes, ma'am,” He smiled as he proceeded to make love to his beautiful and understanding wife.

After they were done, and had caught their breaths, Joanne told Roy to hand her the phone.

Not sure what was going on, he said, “Who are you calling at this time of night?”

“Johnny. Knowing him, he is pacing around his place wondering what is going on, imagining the worst. I want to put his mind at ease. I need to tell him that I love you enough to share you with him.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, but I can't hear it enough,” she said as she started dialing Johnny's phone number.

Johnny picked up the phone on the first ring. Joanne chuckled, knowingly.

“Hi Johnny. It's Joanne. I wanted to tell you that I am glad that you and Roy had a good time. I also wanted to put your mind at ease. I don't mind if you two keep seeing each other. I want you to continue to be part of our family, our Uncle Johnny, so long as there are no secrets. I love you both, and want you to be happy.”

“Are you sure? I will walk away from him if you want me to.”

“Do you want to?”

“Hell no.”

“Can you live with sharing him?”

“Yes, I can. We already kind of share him anyway with work.”

“I guess we do. Just keep him safe, so he comes home to all four of us, okay?”

“You got it. Joanne? Thanks.”

“Love you Johnny.”

“Love you, too. Good night.”

Roy could only hear Joanne's side of the conversation, but knew from her smile that things had gone well.

“So it is settled then,” Joanne said, putting the phone back on the nightstand.

Roy took her in his arms, not believing how lucky one man could be. “I love you more today than yesterday, and not as much as tomorrow.”

“Love you, too, Honey.”

“You made my fantasy come true. Now it is time for yours to come true. So, Jo, what is your fantasy?”

“Other than watching you and Johnny together?”

“I think that can be arranged,” he said with a big smile.

“Well, I have always wondered what it would be like to touch another woman,” she said slowly.

Roy raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Have anyone in particular in mind?”

“Well, I have always thought Dixie McCall was pretty sexy. Curves in all the right places. And since we saw her out to dinner with that woman a few months ago... You could tell they were involved just by looking at their body language.”

 

TBC?


End file.
